


faetal attraction

by minatozakis (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Based on, Bottom Louis, Consensual, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Human!Niall, Louis is a Succubus, M/M, Non-Consensual Violence, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Louis, Riding, Siren!Liam, Straight!Niall, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Top Harry, Top Zayn, Top!Harry, Violence, Werewolf!Harry, bottom!Louis, human!zayn, incubus!louis, lost girl - Freeform, not yet, some what
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/minatozakis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time Louis is 21, it's been six years since he killed his first boyfriend, Nick. He now lived in Toronto, Canada, where he works as a Hotel Bartender. He was doing just fine with his 'condition' before he met a pesky blonde named Niall, a werewolf named Harry, a siren named Liam, and a human scientist named Zayn. And the leader's of the sides pestering about being unaligned. </p><p> </p><p>  <i> Or where, Louis is an Incubus, Harry is a Werewolf, Liam is a Siren, and Louis didn't know he belonged to a world that was hidden from humans.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	faetal attraction

**Author's Note:**

> first off, i'd like to thank my bestfriend and girlfriend, anna, for being an amazing person and beta'ing the first half of this. sadly, she got tired.. lazy arse. 
> 
> secondly, the title is based off one of the episode titles from the actual television show. (episode 4 of season 1). 
> 
> third, i kicked myself in the ass to finish this as soon as i could, i finished it in 24 hours and it's over 10k. which, is a lot for me. 
> 
> fourth, if you've seen at least the first episode of Lost Girl, you'll know a lot of the lines from this is taken right from the dialogue. 
> 
> fifth, i've also done a lot of research on lost girl to read about the characters and stuff so i knew who to put as who. and i think i did damn good. i mean, Niall makes a great Kenzi. Harry makes a great Dyson. Liam makes a great Hale. Louis makes a great Bo. And Zayn makes a great Lauren. 
> 
> sixth, although i didn't add the doccubus scene in this. i'm thinking about making a separate chapter for that? since it takes long to get to the actual smut in this because there's a lot of stuff before that happens and needs to happen. 
> 
> seventh, i obviously don't own one direction or zayn or any of the characters. 
> 
> eighth, if you'd like for me to make a second chapter with the zouis smut scene, leave a comment :)
> 
> ninth, the edit for the picture is from http://yourssincerelylarry.tumblr.com/
> 
> now, i think i've talked enough. i hope you enjoy this long ass piece of shit i wrote. ily. :)) 
> 
>  
> 
> **SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES, I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE READING THE WHOLE THING OVER AGAIN. I'M A SLOW READER OK. :((**
> 
> Due to a comment, I went through with the Find tool and tried to fix any gender mistakes, like I said, I was copying the dialogue during some of it where the gender mistakes were so I tried to fix it. If there were anymore, I'm sorry. I'll keep reading it over and I'll have my friend look it over. c: 

_ _

 

_ This fan fiction is completely based off of the television show called **lost girl** and the only thing different is some of the wording’s and the characters (i.e. who plays them).  _

__

Episode One – It’s a Fae, Fae, Fae, Fae World.

By the age 21, Louis knew he was different. When he was 15, him and his first boyfriend decided to get sexual and he got this urge – which wasn’t normal for him – and he didn’t know that, if he got into sex with his boyfriend, who’s name is Nick, that he’d end up killing him. He didn’t know why he did it but he was terrified so he gathered his clothes and ran, not looking back at his family.

 

That was 6 years ago, and he was now living in Toronto, Canada. He was only living there temporarily, since he couldn’t live anywhere for too long. Because he would get hungry, feed and then he’d have to move again.

 

He was working as a bartender in a hotel bar for the time being. He was taking his normal customer’s orders and cleaning the counters while doing so. He was giving two drinks to an older man who was blabbering on about how he was travelling and soon to go home, which Louis wasn’t paying attention too. When one of the other workers came by to walk behind Louis, Louis turned around and the man slipped a date rape drug into the one drink and smiled politely when Louis turned around and told the man it was $10.50. The man paid and said, “Here you go.” He smiled at the man and took the money.

 

He was a few dollars over the actual amount and the man said, “And, darlin’, keep the change.” Before he picked up the one drink he drugged and said with a smile, “And  ...  this one’s for you.” Louis knew something wasn’t right so he laughed. “Well, thank you.. but I can’t, it’s policy.” He said, placing the cup back down and stepping back, slapping the counter lightly before walking away to take more orders.

 

A few feet away, Niall walked in. He wasn’t noticed by anyone since he was wearing blue hair dye – which was fake – as he stepped behind a few customers and picking their pockets for their wallets. He settled against a counter and looked around.

 

The man that was talking to Louis turned around and sighed, holding his drug free cup in his hand before he noticed Niall, who was at a different counter than him. He took a sip from his drink and got up and picked up both cups and walked over, setting the drugged cup down and sat down, “Hello, beautiful.” He said, a charming smile on his face. “A pretty drink for a pretty boy?” He asked, nudging the cup closer to Niall, who stupidly took it. “Sure.” He said, picking it up, “Cheers.” He said as he clinked he glass with the man, who repeated, “cheers” and the both took a drink.

 

Louis came back to where he was working the counter and noticed the man and the boy, who was downing his drink quickly. He made a face and kept watching them for a few moments before continuing cleaning the counter.

 

The man said, “Now aren’t you thirsty.” To Niall, who just finished his drink all in one go. He smiled and patted the man’s chest and said “Now aren’t you the sweetest thing. Thanks buddy, gotta jet.” He said the last part as he slipped the man’s wallet from his jacket’s pocket and got up, stuffing the wallet into his jacket and walking away. The man smirked and picked his drink up again and watched him walk away. He held his cup to his lips and said softly, “Is that so?”

 

Louis looked up after serving a customer as the man squeezed through a few people and making his way towards the elevators. Where the boy just went. Louis’s eyes squinted slightly as he raised his head. He glanced at the time on the clock before grabbing his jacket and leaving, telling the boss that he was taking a bathroom break.

 

Niall walked to the elevators and clicked the call button. He sniffled slightly as footsteps appeared behind him. He glanced back at the man and looked away, making a face and rolling his eyes. The man stepped slightly closer and leant against the wall, his eyes on the smaller boy as he spoke. “Aw, c’mon, can’t get rid of me that easily.”

 

Niall looked at the floor by his feet and muttered, “Any inside tips?” and made another face, looking back at the elevator. The man smiled, glancing down the hall and looking back at the boy, “Hey, where ya heading to? Any good parties? ‘Cause I got a few hours I would-“ he cut off, stepping closer to the boy and leaning down, whispering, “to kill.” And just then the elevator came. “Yeah, good luck with that.” Niall said, clearing his throat and feeling uncomfortable with how close the man was standing to him now. The man leaned closer and blew on his ear, in which Niall shivered and made a disgusted face and shoved him back with his shoulder. He sighed quietly and waited for the doors of the elevator to open. Once they did, he stepped in. The older man following him into the elevator.

 

The man started talking once again once the doors closed. “You sure are a pretty lil’ thing, aren’t ya?” He was smiling creepily. Niall shivered and sighed, “Gross. Back off or I’ll vom.” He said, his fingers twitching in his pockets as he kept his eyes on the level’s of the floors as it moved closer to the bottom floor. His vision gets blurry and he falls forward, catching himself of the wall and he muttered, “woah.. Why am I trippin’?” He breathed in deeply and exhaled, “What was in that drink?” he said, his voice droopy. The man smiled and said, “Oh, just somethin’ to make ya a little bit friendlier.” He stepped closer to the boy and wrapped his arms around his waist, muttering into his ear, “We are friends, aren’t we?” as he turned him around and said, “C’mon baby, just a little kiss.” While leaning into the drugged boy, who then pushed him away and flung himself against the other wall, holding onto it as he spoke, “Oh, back off creepo.” His voice still droopy.

 

The man chuckled and walked closer to him again, but as he was, the elevator doors opened onto another floor and Louis was standing there, he was leaning against the wall. He glanced at the two people and stepped away from the wall and walked closer, his eyes were on the older man with a smirk on his face as he stepped into the elevator. The man looked horrified and he let out a sigh, stepping back as Louis walked into the elevator. Niall was slightly leaning away from the wall when he walked in. The man smiled tightly at Louis as he turned to Niall, “You good?” Niall made a hand gesture with his thumb, “A-okay.” He said, his voice slurred still. Louis pressed the button to continue to the bottom floor as he turned around and looked at the older man, a smirk on his face.

 

He walked forward and placed his hand on his chest, speaking with a seductive voice, “You .. are very naughty.” He said, looking up at the older man since he was slightly taller. The man laughed nervously as Louis continued petting his chest. Louis started wrapping his hand with his tie and tilted his head as he spoke, “Hmm? Left me without saying good-bye.” He let out a small “oh” at what he said before Louis continued, “Don’t you know when a boy’s playing hard to get?” Louis said, inching closer to his face, a smirk still on his lips. He didn’t care that Niall was still in the elevator. The man laughed and Louis laughed too, still smiling/smirking. He pushed the man against the wall and he said, “What do you want?” and Louis replied with “Just one little kiss.” As he glanced at the man’s lips before they both lent forward and their lips attached, both of them letting out a tiny moan.

 

They continued kissing for a few moments as Niall sank to the floor behind them, his eyes wide as he watched the scene unfold. Louis started to kiss him a bit harder and needy. The man struggled but the grip Louis had on him was like a vice. He opened his eyes and his eyes glowed bright blue. The man started letting out scared noises but they weren’t getting past his lips. Niall clumsily took out his phone and started to record, which was a bad idea since Louis lent back and parted his lips, and sucking the life out of the man. The glowing blue smoke leaving the man’s lips and disappearing into Louis’s mouth. Once he sucked it all up, the man’s eyes became grey and he started to fall to the floor. Louis looked up at the wall with his eyes still glowing as he breathed deeply, smiling widely once his eyes went back to normal.

 

He looked down at the man, as Niall spoke in the background, “This is so gonna be viral.” The elevator dinged, sounding that they were on the ground floor and Louis stood up, ignoring Niall’s presence as he walked out of the elevator. He only got a few feet before Niall called out slurred.

 

“Hey.” Louis stopped and paused, as Niall stuck his head out from behind the wall, “What about me?” Louis made a face and turned around, “Okay, let’s get you out of here.” He said, as he leant down and went to help him up as Niall continued. “You’re pretty.” He said, giggling before continuing. “I saw you eat some dude’s face. It was amazing..” He slurred off, laughing softly after. Louis huffed and started to pull him up, muttering softly, “Oh, that’s terrific. Let’s go, c’mon.” He said, picking up the drugged boy. He picked him up over his shoulder.

 

Niall was still holding onto the phone as he was lifted over the shoulder of Louis, letting out little grunts. “I’ll take you somewhere safe.” He said as he walked out of the elevator again. Niall waved, “Bye-bye, mr. smiley face.” He said, slurring the words. Louis continued to his yellow Camaro, Niall hanging off his shoulder, his arms swaying as he walked.

 

\--

 

Liam was already on the scene, an hour after Louis and Niall disappeared from said scene. Harry showed up a few minutes late, Liam and him both walked towards the elevator, where Mr. Smiley Face was sitting against the wall. “Look who finally decided to show.” Liam said, wrapping his arm around Harry before he pulled away, Harry handed Liam his coffee as he spoke, “What do we got here?” as he reached up and itched his nose lightly, humming softly. “Uh- Male, mid 30’s. No I.D, just a room key for the hotel.” Liam said, glancing at the body that had a cover over it.

 

He looked back at Harry and Harry looked up at the ceiling before nodding, Liam continued. “A woman found him over an hour ago. I’d say, uh, that’s it for witnesses.” Harry pulled out a glove, “Any cameras in here?” He said as he pulled the glove on his right hand and leant down onto the floor, “Busted. Checking on the garages.” Liam said as he stood at the entrance of the elevator. Harry kneeled on one knee and used his other hand to pull the sheet away from the face of the body’s, sighing quietly as he looked over the face.

 

One of the police officers who were on the scene came up behind Liam, “Jesus.. What the hell happened to him?” He said, Harry turned to look at Liam as Liam glanced at the police officer. “Mind to give us a little space here, Frank?” Harry asked before turning back to the body, his lips pursed. Liam handed Harry’s cup to the man, “Yeah, why don’t you go canvas or something?” He said, as Frank took the cup, “You got it.” Frank said, turning around and leaving the entrance to the elevator. Liam took out a glove and bent down besides Harry, a few inches back from him. Harry took out a gold pen and started to lift the victim’s upper lip, “The vic’s human.” Harry said, his eyes trained on the man. “The killer definitely wasn’t.” He continued.

 

“Well, our side?” Liam said, a bit exasperated. Harry made a face, “I hope not.” He continued looking at the victim and sighed softly, “This is sloppy, leaving a feed behind like this. I don’t recognize this kind of kill, do you?” Harry said to Liam as he took a step back and looked up at Liam, who was standing slightly bent. Liam glanced at Harry and back at the victim, shaking his head with furrowed brows. “Nah, but it’s a good way to die. I mean the dude died with a smile on his face.” Harry looked at the man again and brought his gloved hand up with the pen and grabbed a small piece of hair from the guy, lifting it up and holding it in the light.

 

“Hair.” He said, still looking at the strand of hair before continuing. “Brunette.” Liam made a small hum and held open the baggie so Harry could put the strand of hair into the bag. “Got it.” Liam said after, Harry leant forward again, breathing in deeply and sniffing the body. It was a good perk of being a werewolf. He was able to scent things.

 

“What’s you got?” Liam said, putting the bag into his coat’s pocket. “He’s been drinking.” Harry said, standing back up again. “And I smell a human on him, female.” Harry put his pen back into his jacket’s pocket. “Well, this time of night, that combo. My money’s on the hotel bar.” Liam said, nodding slowly. Both Harry and Liam nodded before turning on their heel and leaving. Presumably to go to the hotel’s bar.

 

Once both Harry and Liam made it up to the hotel’s bar. Harry and Liam stood at the bar, speaking to one of the workers. Harry was currently describing the man that had been killed. The barkeep kept cleaning the counter before pausing. “I don’t know, sounds like a guy that could’ve been here. But it’s been a crazy, busy night.” He said, looking to both of the men. “I can’t remember them all.” The barkeep said, sighing and continuing cleaning. “Liked the boy though.” He said, putting away a bottle of whiskey. Harry rolled his eyes, “How is that?” He said, watching him clean. “I don’t know. Kept hitting on our bartender all night. Leaves sniffing after some little blonde.” He said, looking at the counter before looking back up at Harry.

 

 “This bartender, is he a brunette by any chance?” Harry said, placing his arms against the counter and leaning forward. “Yeah. Name’s Louis. He started like, a week ago. You know, smokin’ hot.” He said, Liam made a face of recognition. “Huh. So you got a last name? Address?” Liam said, leaning forward slightly. “No no. He’s a daily, or was. You know, he leaves on a bathroom break, don’t come back. He’s totally fired now.” The barkeep said, glancing down at the towel. Harry furrowed his brows together. The barkeep walks off, to finish cleaning the bar down. Harry turns to Liam, “Rush the security tape from the garage. Our eyes only. I want to get a look at this Louis.” He said, glancing to the barkeep before back at Liam. Liam nodded. “Gotcha.” He said, slapping the counter before following Harry out of the hotel’s bar.

 

\--

 

Louis carried Niall over his shoulder into his loft, which isn’t exactly a home. He carried him over to the couch and plopped him down onto it. Niall let out a sigh but didn’t move. Louis continued up the stairs and he walked to his bed, quite quickly. He pulled off his jacket quickly and set it down onto the bed, grabbing his bag and he started putting all his clothes into it. He walked over to the bathroom counter that was connected with the bedroom with no walls, he swept all his products into his bag before going to the clothes line hanging to separate the bathroom from the bedroom. He pulled off the few clothing items and stuffed them into the bag.

 

He walked back over to the bed and dropped the bag onto the bed. He pulled off his black vans and then he pulled off the knee length shorts. He took out a pair of black skinny jeans and pulled them on, buttoning them up. He then stripped off his white t-shirt and pulled on a black, tight fitting tanktop with a zipper on the side and then he pulled his jacket back on. He pulled his shoe’s back on and picked up the bag, walking down the stairs and to the living room, which was again, not connected to anything by walls.

 

There wasn’t any walls in this place. He placed the bag onto the small table and walked over to the fire place. He lent down and reached up into it. He pulled out a bag with a bunch of fake I.D.’s and money. He looks at it for a second before standing back up and walking over to his bag. He placed the baggie into the bag before disappearing back up the stairs with a metal trash can. He had to dispose of all his clothes that he wasn’t taking.

 

He put everything into the trash can and picked up a bottle of gasoline. He poured it over the clothes in the tin before pulling out a box of matches, he quickly lighted one and quickly dropped it into the tin and stepping back. He watched the thing light up in flames. He looked over the room and sighed quietly. “Nice place while it lasted.” He said, before he made a face and looked at the flames again before throwing the matches onto the floor.

 

He came back down the stairs and he picked up the bag, he was going to leave without Niall noticing but he kicked a tin can and it rattled, waking Niall up quickly. Niall opened his eyes and inhaled deeply. Louis groaned softly, “Shit.” He said before turning around and looking at the figure sitting up on the couch. Niall started panicking as he looked around the room. “Sorry, I was just leaving.” Louis said, making Niall sit up on the couch quicker, looking at the short but curvy man standing by the couch.

 

“Where am I? Who are you?” Niall asked, panicking and scooting up the arm of the couch. Louis walked forward and held out a hand, speaking. “Okay. Just calm down, you’re okay. You passed out last night, would’ve dropped you home, but none of these wallets appear to be yours.” Louis said, picking up the wallets from the end of the couch he’s standing by and onto the couch. “That’s a nice little sideline you got going.” Niall looked away and spoke, his voice slow.

 

“I’m a .. collector of rare wallets.” Louis laughed softly. “I’m not judging. I’m glad you’re okay.” Louis turned around and started to leave before Niall spoke again, “I-I don’t feel okay. What happened last night? Did—Did somebody slip me something?” He asked, his voice rushed. Louis turned back around and walked towards the couch again.

 

“Yeah, some creep from the bar spiked your drink. You hallucinated a lot of weird stuff, I bet.” Louis said, laughing nervously. “So you didn’t..” Niall said, cleaning his throat. “So you didn’t eat some dudes face in an elevator.” He said, confused. “No, there was no eating of faces.” Louis said, a smile on his face as he walked forward again. He laughed, but it was forced as Niall laughed too. “Wow, that’s crazy.” He said as Niall got out his phone from his jacket’s pocket.

 

“Thank god! That was some creepy ass shit.” He said, clicking on his phone. Louis’s smile faded as moan’s fell from the phone. Niall’s eyes widened and looked to Louis, who shook his head and dropped his bag, “Kids and your camera phones.” He said. Niall started panicking again. He got up from the couch as he walked around it and Louis followed him. “Don’t freak out.” Louis said, and Niall’s face got pale. “I’m freaking out.” He said, and Louis sighed, “What did I just say?” Niall gestured to the phone when he spoke. “How can I not freak out? Have you seen you?”

 

Louis nodded with a smile, “Yes.” He said, looking down. “Did you kill him?” Niall said, panting. “Just slow down.” Louis said, his face calm in trying to calm Niall down. Niall didn’t have it. “Oh, my god. Are you gonna kill me? Oh, my god.” He said, his eyes wide as he backed away from Louis.  “You know, that is just stupid. Why-why would I save you—“ He didn’t continue before Niall started hyperventilating. He was holding at his chest as he gasped for air, breathing heavily.

 

Louis looked confused, “Are you okay?” Niall hunched over, “I don’t know. Can you just get asthma? I think I’m totally getting asthma here.” He said, knocking into a lamp before Louis continued. “Just breathe.” He said, walking around the couch towards Niall but Niall walked to where Louis was just standing. He kneeled down by the arm of the couch and put two fingers together to make a cross.

 

“Fine.” Louis said, grabbing his bag again. “I don’t need this. I have to blow town now after saving your ass. And find somewhere else to live.. again. You’re welcome, by the way.” Louis said, walking away from the couch as Niall stood up slightly, watching him. He stood up and came out from behind the couch, “Excuse me.. Sir, person.” He said, but Louis turned around, his face stern. “It’s Louis.” He said. Niall breathed out and smiled forced.

 

“Hi. Niall.” He said, his hand waving once. He started stepping towards Louis with slow steps. “Look, I’m sorry. You—You’re obviously very nice for.. whatever you are, um.. but I just had, like, the scariest and weirdest night of my life. Can we talk about this like normal people?” Niall said, walking closer to Louis now. “I think it’s fairly clear that I’m not exactly normal.” He said, a small chuckle leaving him. “Good.” Niall said, his voice going slightly higher before continuing normally. “Good. Because normal people do not help out strangers.” He said, his shoulder leaning against a bean of wood.

 

“If you were normal.. I could be dead.” He said, raising his hands to make a point. “I won’t tell anyone. Please. I totally promise, okay?” His eyebrows raising up slightly. “Just- Just give me like 20 minutes and you will never, ever, ever, ever, have to see me ever again.” He said, his eyes wide now to hope Louis listens to him. “Please?” He whispered, leaning away from the bean of wood now. Louis sighed softly and nodded, “That depends.” He said, walking towards Niall, and he didn’t miss the way Niall got scared. “Do you like milk shakes?” He said, his eyes serious as Niall laughed, nodding slightly. “Of course.”

 

\--

Harry and Liam are both at the Police’s station, looking over the recording from the garage when Liam muttered a small ‘gotcha.’ He picked up the laptop and walked around his desk to Harry’s, still whispering a few ‘gotcha’s’. Harry looked up from the folder he was reading. Harry put the folder down as Liam sat on his desk, placing the laptop down and whispering in a lowered voice.

 

“Hey, hey hey. Got it.” He said, clicking the play button. “That’s the bartender?” Harry said, watching the screen play as it shows Louis walking to his car with Niall over his shoulder. Liam nodded, “Heading to his car with the blonde still alive and kicking. Now look, that’s the part I don’t get. Why take the kid?” Liam said, looking at the computer before back at Harry. Harry furrowed his brows. “What did he want, a snack for the road, what?” Liam said as harry looked down before back at Liam. “I think he was protecting her.”

 

Liam nodded and sat up some more, “Hotel put a name to our John Doe.” Harry bit at his thumb nail before nodding, “So I pulled his jacket. He’s got a few assaults. He likes slipping things into girls’ drinks. I’m thinking he targeted the blonde and the bartender stopped him.” They both were looking at the video before Harry spoke again, “Can you make that plate?” Liam laughed softly, “Please.” Harry nodded, “Good, put out an A.P.B. Maintain surveillance but do not approach.” He said, handing the computer back to Liam as he started to stand up. Liam followed suit. “I want us to be first on the scene.” Harry said, and Liam nodded. “You got it.”

\--

 

Louis and Niall were sitting in a diner. Louis had Niall’s phone as he deleted the video of him sucking someone’s life force from them. They both were slurping at their drinks for a few minutes before Louis broke. “Are you just gonna stare at me?” Niall sighed and put his drink down, “Ngh, sorry.” He said, crossing his arms on the table. He leant forward slightly, his eyes sincere. “By the way, I know things could’ve gotten really messed up for me last night if you hadn’t shown up, so.. thanks.” He said, smiling smally at Louis. Louis smiled and nodded, “Oh, well um.. you’re welcome.” They both looked at each other again before Niall broke once again, he pulled out a pen and pulled over a napkin. “Okay, uh.. screw it. I gotta know.” He said, opening the pen. He started to write down something as he spoke. “Somethings are too stupid to say out loud so...” He stopped, finishing the question as Louis leant forward slightly, looking from Niall to the paper before Niall handed him the paper. “Here.” He said as Louis looked down and took the paper.

 

On the paper it said ‘I am an alien’ and ‘I am a demon’ with a box for checks next to them. Louis read it and started to laugh quietly, he placed the paper down in front of Niall again before speaking. “You are a tool, and I don’t know what the hell I am.” Niall looked at him before glancing at the paper. Louis shook his head and continued. “Honestly. Just a freak, I guess. Does it matter?” He said, he was being calm about this. Niall nodded his head and leant forward, “Kinda. I mean, what exactly did you _do_ to him?” Niall said as Louis shook his head and glanced away before looking back, “It’s hard to explain, okay? I sort of um..” He trailed off, glancing around the diner before continuing. “I sort of drain people.” He said with his head down but his eyes on Niall.

 

“Oh, my god. Are you a—“ Niall started but couldn’t continue since a waitress came over. She took their plates and Niall leant forward again, continuing his question. “Dude, are you a frickin’ vampire?” He said, his voice going high in all sorts of places. Louis shook his head, an amused smile on his face. “No. No. No. It’s not like that, okay?” Louis shook his head firmer and continued. “It has nothing to do with blood. It’s just..” He trailed off, glancing around again before continuing. “it’s this.. Hunger that builds and builds, and eventually do what I did last night.” He said, sighing between the pause. Niall was messing with his pen as he spoke, “So you can’t control it?” Louis pressed his lips together and shook his head, “No.” His voice was soft.

 

“Wow, that’s shitty.” Niall said, and continued once he saw Louis’s eyebrow’s furrow together. “No, I’m serious. That’s, like, no way to live. You should, uh, you should really work on that.” He said, glancing down before back at Louis, who furrowed his eyebrows together and said a ‘thanks’ with a sarcastic voice. “So look, uh, are we done with this show-and-tell? ‘Cause I gotta get going.” He said when the lady came back over. Niall leant away and pressed his lips together. “Can I get you anything else?” She asked. “No, we’re good.” Louis answered. The lady ripped off the receipt and held it out to Louis. Louis got interested before leaning forward, resting his one elbow on the table and taking the paper from the girl. But as he did that he moved his hand up to touch at her fingers.

 

“I’m- I’m a little short right now. If there’s uh,” He trailed off, moving his hand around the girls hand, an orange glow running through her arm and making her pliant and basically in love with him, “Is there any way I could come back some other time and make it up to you?” The girl bit her bottom lip and nodded, “God.” She said, chuckling slightly, “Yes.” Louis let go of her hand and sat back in his seat. Niall was watching them curiously as the girl stood there, dreamy over Louis. Louis stood up and grabbed his jacket before walking past the girl, who kept looking after him.

 

Niall quickly got up and picked up his jacket and followed Louis, “Woah, woah woah, hold up, dude!” He said, glancing back at the lady before catching up with Louis, who was walking out the door now. “What—what the hell was _that?”_ he asked, slapping Louis’s forearm and walking out the door. “No, I’m serious! What was that?” He took one more glance at the girl and muttered, “Oh my god.”

 

\--

Liam was sitting at the bar counter of the Dal, which is a bar but for people like him and Harry. Harry walked in as Liam and Paul were talking about the tea Paul made him. “How’s the tea?” Paul asked, looking up at him from where he stood behind the counter. “Mm, always the best.” Liam said, chuckling. Harry and Paul made eye contact as Paul walked away to continuing tending his bar. Harry leant against the bar and grinned at Liam. “You know, that waitress was clocking you when I came in.” Harry said, as Liam and him turned and looked at the waitress.

 

Liam turned back to Harry, “I’m gonna get my game on the road.” He said, picking up his hat and putting it on. “You do that.” Harry said with a chuckle. Liam stood up and walked over to the girl who was cleaning some tables. Paul turned back from where he was standing and leant closer to Harry. “The boy from last night, is it him?” He asked, his eyes soft. Harry lent his head down, “You tell me. Male, out-of-towner, unannounced.. Awfully friendly with humans.” He said, looking up at Paul. Paul nodded his head slightly. “It’s him.” He said, nodding again. Harry furrowed his brows and looked at him. “It’s Aife’s son.” Harry raised his brows, “Oh. Okay. Is that good or bad news?” He said, and Paul shrugged. “Well, he’s unannounced. So I don’t know which.”

 

A few feet away, Liam’s phone rings and he answers it. “Liam.. uh-huh… okay, we’re on our way.” He said, hanging up the phone and gesturing to Harry who was already looking at him with raised brows. Liam walked over as Harry stood up. “Got a call on the car. Let’s shake.” He said, looking at the cup, “Let’s.. shake.” He said a bit slower, before looking at Paul. “Don’t worry about it. It’s on the house.” Paul said, nodding. “Thank you, keep it warm please.” He said, turning around and following Harry out of the Dal.

 

\--

Louis and Niall were walking down through the sidewalk, Niall was talking his ear off before Louis said, “I think I liked you better when you were scared of me.” He said as he looked back up, and his eyes locked with Harry, who Louis didn’t know who he was. They both passed each other with their eyes locked, all while Niall was _still_ talking Louis’s ear off. Harry on the other hand, breathed the air deeply once they passed. Harry stopped walking and watched as Louis and Niall turned into an alley way. Niall was blabbering on about how he should be Louis’s manager and how they’d make a great team.

 

Once they got into the alley way, Louis grabbed Niall and turned him to press him against the wall that had bright graffiti all over it. “Okay look. This isn’t a joke okay? Has it occurred to you that hanging out with a homicidal freak might not be the brightest move for you?” He said, his face a few inches away from Niall’s. “Has it occurred to _you_ that I’m capable of making that decision for myself?” Niall said, leaning forward and pushing a stray piece of hair away from his face, which was slowly loosing it’s blue. “’Homicidal freak’ God, you are so emo.” He said, a smile on his face. “Excuse me?” Louis said, his eyebrows furrowed. “Learn to enjoy your shit already.” Niall said and Louis looked offended. Niall continued. “You can freaking control people by touch..” He breathed deeply, “And not in a creepy hand job way. That is awesome!” Niall said, his eyes wide with excitement.

 

Louis smiled and said, ”Fine” before turning and starting to walk down the alley way again. “Fine, let’s say I take you with me.” He said, Niall catching up with him and giving a small air punch from happiness. “What’s in it for you?” Louis said as Niall placed his hands in his pockets. “Out here? Survival. Mama always said to find the toughest kid on the playground and make friends with them.” Niall said, walking behind Louis who was smiling from what he said. He stopped walking to get out the keys and Niall walked up beside him.

 

“You are definitely the toughest kid on this playground and it would kick ass to be your friend.” He said while Louis smiled fondly, this human was already growing on him. “I don’t know.” He said as he unlocked the trunk to his car. “Come on. Every superhero needs a partner.” Niall said, they didn’t notice the two figures walking down the alley way behind them. “Let me be your Robin.” Niall said, begging now. “I’ll think about it.” Louis said, laughing softly as he placed his bag in the trunk. Louis looked back once he closed the hood and frowned, Niall looked too and they were confused. Harry and some man was standing there. Harry said something that wasn’t heard as Liam nodded, “here we go.” Before he started to whistle. First he targeted Niall, which knocked him down pretty quickly. Louis watched, “Niall, what’s wrong?” Before Liam aimed the whistling at him and he went down too. “Ooh.” Louis moaned, leaning onto the car and grunting.

 

Harry and Liam rushed over and they both grabbed Louis, they left Niall on the ground as they walked down the alley way as a van pulled up. “Where are we taking him?” Liam asked, “To the ash.” Harry said, climbing into the van with Louis and Liam got into the passenger seat. “Sucks to be him.” Liam said, shutting his door.

 

A few feet away Niall was getting up and he walked over but the van started to drive away. He pulled out his phone and quickly took a picture of the plate number. He walked forward slightly and sighed, his face contorting to pain before looking down at his phone, looking back up and pressing his lips together, breathing heavily.

 

\--

Harry and Liam were standing off to the side as Louis was handcuffed to a chair. The Ash was questioning him. “Buddy, for the last time, I don’t have a clan. Or bagpipes or haggis. I’m not freakin’ Scottish. I mean, what the hell kind of cops are you people anyways?” He said, looking between the three. “Wh-what is this place?” He said, his eyebrows furrowed. Off to the side, Liam muttered softly, “I’m starting to think he’s not faking it.” He said, looking to the Ash. “Fakin’ it? Oh, that’s—that’s great.” Louis said, shaking his head. “Child..” the Ash said, stepping forward. “Do you truly not know what you are?” He said, a few inches from Louis’s face.

 

“What am I?” He asked, looking up at him before butting his head forward and hitting the man’s forehead, making him step back and grip his forehead. Harry jumped forward and growled, his canine teeth popping out as he grabs Louis by the throat. Louis gasped and grunted, “Forget about me. What the hell are you?” He said, his voice going louder and higher as he looked up into Harry’s dark yellow eyes. Harry’s eyes slowly went back to normal as he slowly let go of his throat and stepped away.

 

Zayn, who was the human scientist, walked into the room. “I’m sorry. It’s the Morrigan. She insists on seeing him.” He said, walking in and up by the Ash. Harry stepped back by the Ash and in walked a female. She was wearing all black. A black dress with a slit up the thigh and a black feather scarf and a pair of black leather boots. Two men accompanied her. “You are not invited.” The ash spoke, pointing a finger to her.

 

“I know, and I’m hurt.” She said, purring almost. The Ash’s face was stone hard. “Cut the shit. Word has that somebody’s kill was improperly dumped in your territory last night, and not by a local.” She said, walking around Louis who was confused as ever. She looked over Louis, who had his eyes on the lady. “It’d be nice to know if we had a new player in town.” She said, before Harry spoke, “We’re handling it.”

 

The Morrigan spoke back to him, “I don’t spoke to the help.” Louis interrupted and smiled, “Hi. Yeah, hello? Could somebody please just tell me what’s the hell’s going on here?” He was being sarcastic with the smile. Both Harry and the Ash looked at each other before continuing, looking at Zayn, “Zayn, take him to the lab.” The Morrigan wasn’t having that.

 

She looked to the men that followed her in “Grab him.” She said, and Harry was already running to the one who was going to grab her, his canine teeth out as he grips the man’s collar and growls. He tosses him away and the man was quick to get up and before Harry could grab the other one, the Ash yells out, “Enough!” He said, as Louis was breathing heavy because, _what the hell is going on?,_ was running through his mind.

 

“Zayn needs to examine the boy.” He said and Louis lips were parted as the human walked over and bent down slightly, his eyes kind. “Please.. come with me.” He said to Louis, who was looking up at the tanned skinned beauty. Zayn had his hand on Louis’s shoulder as Louis stood up, his eyes confused. Everyone in the room was watching as Zayn led Louis away and to the lab. Louis glanced at the Morrigan before walking away. The Ash looked to the Morrigan, “You and I need to talk.” He said, walking away with the lady.

 

\--

Louis and Zayn were in the lab now. Louis was sitting on the table, on his jacket mind you, it’s a cold table. Zayn was standing behind him while biting his lip, because _damn_ , he’s beautiful. That’s what Zayn was thinking as he ran his fingers down Louis’s spine, stopping above his butt. Louis smirked, “So, what are you checking me for?” He asked, while Zayn pulled his hand away and looked down at the paper on the clipboard.

 

“Brands.. Ritual scarring. The different clans mark themselves in different ways.” Zayn said as he walked around the table and stood in front of Louis, keeping his eyes on the upper half of Louis and not the lower half. But he let himself slip, he let his eyes wander down the tanned body that is Louis before looking back up at him, “My god, you’re beautiful.” He said, not paying attention as it slipped. Louis smiled as Zayn laughed quietly and looked down before speaking, “I meant that professionally.” He turned around and stepped a few feet from Louis, sighing softly and looking up at the ceiling before Louis spoke, “It’s cool, I uh.. I kind of have that effect on people.” He said and Zayn laughed, turning around and walking back.

 

“Aha. Well, that would fit my hypothesis on you.” Louis smiled wider and raised his eyebrows, “Mhm?” He said before Zayn asked, “Would you mind if I asked you some incredibly personal questions?” Zayn said looking at the boy on the table.

 

“Well, all questions feel kind of personal when you’re commando.” Louis said, laughing softly. Zayn smiled smally and glanced away. “Right, sorry.” He said, chuckling softly. “Please.” He said, glancing to the spot where Louis first got undressed. Zayn walked away and back ‘round to where he first was, behind where Louis was facing. Louis stood up and walked over to where his clothes was sitting. “Uh, I’ll answer yours if you answer mine.”  He said as he started to pull on his clothes. Zayn definitely didn’t look at his butt. “What the hell were those freaks that I just met?” Louis asked while he was getting dressed.

 

“They’re Fae, an evolutionary branch that predates on humans.” Zayn said, looking away from Louis and down at his clipboard. “So, am I Fae?” Louis asked, turning around once he pulled his shirt on. “Yes. Well, that’s your genus, not your species.” Louis smiled and raised his brows, “And for those of us who flunked biology?” He asked, and Zayn smiled, a bit flustered as he looked up at Louis, “I meant.. Fae is a general classification. There are many different types.” He finished, looking back down at the clipboard while Louis turned back around and fixes his hair, before grabbing his shoes.

 

“So what type are you?” He asks, all while turning around. “I’m not Fae.. I’m human, I’m in it for the science.” Zayn said, playing with his board as Louis smiled and nodded, “Oh. Kinky.” He said, which made Zayn look back down and laugh softly. Louis stepped towards the bed, “Now for the million dollar question.” He said, which made Zayn look up at him. “What kind of Fae am I?” He asked, his eyes serious.

 

Zayn parted his lips before speaking, “I examined your kill from last night and based on your feeding signature, you’re an Incubus. Which is the male name for a Succubus.” Zayn said, watching Louis as he pulled on his jacket. “An Incubus?” He asked, walking around the bed and closer to a flustered Zayn. Zayn placed his hands in front of him and played with his fingers.

 

“Can you fix it?” Louis asked, resting against the table. Zayn chuckled softly, “Well there’s nothing to fix. You’re a perfect biological specimen of your kind.” He said and Louis sighed, looking away from him, “Who has a habit of waking up next to dead lovers. I mean, if that’s not sick then I would like a second opinion.”

 

Zayn breathed in deeply and looked up at the boy, “We can help you learn to control it, if you like.” He said, and Louis’s eyebrows furrowed, “That’s possible?” He asked and Zayn continued. “Definitely. If you’d been born into a clan, you would’ve been taught how by now.” He said, nodding his head, “You’d still have to feed, but you’d know how to stop yourself from killing. You deserve a normal life and we can offer you that.” Zayn said, a sincere smile on his face.

 

“What’s the catch?” Louis asked. “The Fae are divided, the light and the dark. I presume they’d want you to pick a side before I can offer you much help.” Zayn said as Louis stepped closer to him, a few inches from Zayn’s face as he grabbed his hand, letting his energy flow into Zayn and make him pliant. “I can offer you things.. If we get out of here.” Louis said, his voice soft. “I know what you’re doing.” Zayn said, as Louis smiled, “Do you want me to stop?” He asked and Zayn shook his head. “Okay.”

 

Louis lead him toward the door as the doors opened and Harry was standing on the other side, handcuffs ready for Louis. Louis rolled his eyes and sighed, “You didn’t think it was that easy did you?” Harry asked. “A boy can dream, can’t he?” Louis said, letting go of Zayn’s hands as Zayn brought them back in front of himself and he looked down. Harry asked for Louis’s hands and Louis turned around, letting Harry handcuff him again.

 

Louis looked at Zayn, “Sorry, had to try.” He said as Zayn shook his head. “No. Good. No. It was, uh, very informative.” Zayn said, smiling smally at Louis, who was shorter than Harry.

 

Harry led Louis away back to the Ash and the Morrigan. “Alright, Louis. Since you’re obviously unaligned, you have to choose between the two before you can leave.” The Ash spoke, looking at Louis with hard eyes. Louis furrowed his eyes. “What if I don’t want to choose?” He said, pulling at the cuffs on his wrists. “Sorry, hun, you have too.” Morrigan said, smirking at him. Louis grunted and shook his head. “No way. I choose the humans.” He said, pulling away from Harry and Harry grabbed him again, holding him still. “We’ll give you a month to decide, okay?” The Ash spoke, nodding at Harry to uncuff him and let him go. Louis frowned at him and nodded.

 

“Fine.” He said, pulling his arms back and rubbing his wrists. He turned around and walked out, quickly finding a way back to his home.

 

-

 

Once he was home, Niall quickly jumped up from the couch and tackled Louis in a hug, “Oh, my god! Where were you? I was so worried! What happened? Are you hurt?” He asked, rambling on question’s to Louis who laughed fondly and shook his head, hugging Niall back, “No, I’m fine. I was getting questioned by the Ash, and oh my god, I have so much to tell you, Ni.” He said, the nickname for his new friend slipping out. Niall paused and smiled widely, nodding, “Yes, Yes you do.”

 

Niall lead them over to the couch and forced Louis to sit down next to him, their knees touching as Louis told Niall all about the Ash’s compound and the hot scientist, and the even hotter werewolf. He told Niall all about what he was and how he was going to be taught how to control it. Niall only smiled and nodded and added his input on the right times.

 

“So, you’re an Incubus which is the boy version of the Succubus?” Niall said once everything was explained. Louis laughed and nodded, “Is that really all you’ve gotten through this?” He said, and Niall smiled sheepishly. “Well, good thing is, is that, now I don’t have to skip town now. I can finally call this place a home.” He said, looking up at Niall and smiling widely.

 

“Do you know I’ve never stayed somewhere for more than two months?” Louis said, in which Niall widened his eyes and shook his head, “Nope. But we’re gonna make this our home.” He said, and then he widened his eyes again, “I mean, if you still want me here.. Since I really don’t have anywhere to go.” He said, trailing off and waiting for Louis to reply. Louis smiled and nodded, “Yes, of course you can stay here.”

 

\--

It’s been two months since they asked Louis to decide if he was going to be Dark Fae or Light Fae. When the month was over and it was time for him to decide, he decided he wasn’t going to be any. He chose to be unaligned and sided with the humans. He also had to claim Niall as his human so any other Fae couldn’t touch him or claim him.

 

A lot has happened since the time Louis found out he was an Incubus. He learned how to control it with help of Zayn. Harry also has been extra friendly to Louis. Niall and Louis had their own private investigating system where they helped with the cases they find involving Fae.

 

\--

 

Louis and Niall had just gotten back to the sheriff’s station when reporting that they had found the Fae that has been causing all the bodies. Louis sighed softly and held his side, his eyes connecting with Harry’s, a desperate plea in his eyes as Harry nodded. “I’m gonna go help Louis heal.” He said, since what they did wasn’t exactly a secret. Louis made eye contact with Niall who was smirking back at him. “Shut up.” He said to Niall before walking slowly behind Harry who was leading them out the doors to get them back to Louis’s house.

 

Once they got into the house, they both made it up the stairs before Louis practically jumped onto Harry, cupping his jaw and pressing his thin lips against Harry’s full ones. Louis let out a small moan and wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, moving his hands up and running his fingers through the curls, tugging lightly and feeling Harry moan lowly against his lips. “Bed.” Louis said after he pulled away from Harry’s lips. Harry nodded and walked over to the bed, dropping Louis down onto it, not gently. Louis didn’t want Harry to be gentle with him.

 

Louis crawled back up to the middle of the bed and leaning back against the pillows before he sat up slightly and pulled off his black tank top that was ripped on the side where he was bleeding. Harry pulled his own shirt off and started to unbuckle his belt to undo his jeans. Louis let out a deep breath and crawled over to the edge of the bed and lifted his hands, pushing Harry’s hands away and undoing the button and zipper before pulling his jeans down to his knees. He let out a small moan when he saw Harry’s cock press against his boxer briefs.

 

Harry had a grin on his lips when he was looking down at Louis. Louis glanced up at him and smirked, hooking two fingers into his boxers and pulling them down slowly, letting out a low moan when Harry’s cock was standing, hard and bubbling precum. Harry was watching Louis with dark eyes as Louis leant up and lick up the underside all the way to the tip, wrapping his lips around the tip and suckling lightly. He looked up at Harry and kept his eyes on Harry’s as he swallowed the little bit of precum before bobbing his head down slowly, almost fitting the whole length down his throat but stopping when he started to gag slightly.

 

Harry gasped softly and moaned loudly, reaching his hand out and tangling his fingers into Louis’s hair, tugging lightly. Louis looked up at him this time before bobbing his head down quickly and loosening his throat as he felt Harry brush the back of his throat, gagging slightly before pulling back. He bobbed his head down a few more times before he felt Harry pulling on his head, a signal for him to stop.

 

He pulled away and giggled, his voice hoarse. He smirked up at Harry before leaning up and pressing his lips to Harry’s, moaning softly before leaning back and absorbing some of Harry’s chi before stopping, pulling away to press kisses down his jaw and neck. He stopped right at the base of his neck, sucking lightly and leaving a medium shade bruise before he pulled away and crawled back up to the middle of the bed. Harry growled and pushed his jeans off the rest of the way.

 

He crawled onto the bed and sat himself next to Louis before he undid his jeans and tugged them off. He then pulled off Louis’s boxers and tossed them off the bed. He then climbed between Louis’s legs. He looked down at Louis who was biting his lip and looking back up at him.

 

Louis leant up and cupped Harry by the back of his neck and pulled him down, pressing their lips together and absorbing more of his chi but not a lot, just a tiny bit before pulling away, biting into Harry’s bottom lip. “Fuck me.” He said, looking up at Harry with a raw bitten lip. Harry let out a small groan and nodded, “Let me grab the lube, okay?” He said before leaning over to the night side table and pulled the drawer out. He grabbed the lube and leant back over Louis. 

 

Louis bit into his own bottom lip again and watched Harry, groaning softly and wiggling his hips. “C’mon, hurry up.” He said, watching as Harry popped the cap on the lube and pouring some over his fingers. Harry brought his fingers down between Louis’s spread legs and rubbed his fore finger over the fluttering hole. Louis let out a small moan and nodded, looking up at the boy above him. Harry smirked and pushed his finger into him.

 

Louis let out a loud moan and squeezed his eyes shut. Harry took that as an okay to continue pushing his finger in pass the rim. He wiggled his finger around, and okay, Louis was definitely tight. Harry let out a small moan at the thought that he’s going to be inside of this tight hole in a few minutes.

 

Harry looked up at Louis as he lined up another finger and pushed it in besides his first one. Louis gasped and nodded, arching his back slightly. “More.. more.” He pleaded. And how could Harry say no to that? He nodded and scissored his fingers apart a few times before pulling his fingers out all the way. Louis let out a small whine when Harry pulled his fingers out and he went quiet when he saw Harry start to lube up his cock.

 

Louis felt a small shiver run down his spine while watching Harry. Harry looked down at Louis and grinned before leaning over Louis and lining his cock up with Louis’s hole. Louis’s breathing froze as Harry pushed in past the rim of muscle. “Oh, my god.” Louis spoke, gasping and breathing in deeply, he clenched slightly around Harry’s cock.

 

“Fu-fuck.” Harry breathed, pushing in the rest of the way before pausing, breathing in deeply and closing his eyes for a few moments. He opened his eyes again and looked down at Louis before pulling almost all the way out and snapping his hips back, filling Louis up instantly again. Louis gasped and his arms wrapped around Harry, gripping at his shoulders as Harry started a slow but deep pace. Small whines and groans left Louis’s lips and deep grunts and moans left Harry’s. Harry’s hips were moving fast as he fucked into the smaller boy. He caged the boy under him as he held himself up.

Louis closed his eyes and tilted his head back, moaning loudly as his body felt like it was on fire. This was one of the few times where he got fucked great and his body couldn’t handle it. Louis gasped and opened his eyes, his legs wrapping around Harry’s waist and flipping them over. All while doing this, Harry didn’t slip out of Louis.

 

Louis rested his hands on Harry’s chest and shifted his hips slightly. Harry moaned softly when Louis moved before he rested his hands on Louis’s hips. Louis looked down at Harry before lifting his hips up slightly before dropping them back down. He let out a high pitched moan when he felt Harry nudge his prostate.

 

“Oh!” He squealed, arching his back before lifting his hips again and dropping them back down, moaning loudly. He started a quick rhythm with his hips. He bounced on Harrys cock and he dug his nails into Harry’s chest. He looked down at the man under him and smirked when he saw Harrys eyes closed and his brows furrowed.

 

“Oh god, Louis. Fuck.” Harry muttered, opening his eyes and looking up at Louis. Louis groaned softly when Harry grasped Louis’s hips and pushed his hips up, lifting his hips up and down, fucking up into Louis. Louis held onto Harry’s chest, because he felt like if he didn’t, he might fall off. “Oh, D-daddy!” Louis squeaked, moaning loudly and not realizing that the word just slipped out.

 

Harry groaned loudly and started to fuck up into Louis even quicker, growling deeply and grunting. “Fuck, Louis—Did you just ca-call me Daddy? Fuck that’s so hot.” Harry said, his voice deep and filled with lust. Louis only gasped loudly when Harry started to gain speed. Harry grunted and flipped them back over.

 

He didn’t slip out of Louis and instantly grabbed Louis’s legs and lifted them over his shoulders and slamming his hips, his cock pumping into Louis quick. Louis moaned loudly, the bed rocking under them and squeaking. “F-Fuck, Daddy, fuck me so good.” He said, his voice breaking in the beginning. Harry grunted and gripped Louis’s thighs, fucking him quicker.

 

Louis gasped loudly and clenched around Harry, whining loudly. Harry noticed and dropped one leg, reaching down and curling his fingers around Louis’s cock. “Cum for me, princess.” He said, his voice laced with lust. Louis arched his back and screamed, his cock spurting cum and spilling it all over his stomach and Harry’s hand. “H-Harry!” He screamed, his face screwed up with the pleasure.

 

Harry kept his eyes on Louis’s face the whole time he came, before his hips continued to fuck into Louis, groaning loudly when he felt Louis clenching around him. “Fill me up, Daddy.” Louis said, his voice wrecked. And that was it for Harry. Harry dug his nails into Louis’s thighs and his hips stuttered, pausing and he came, filling up Louis with his cum. Louis let out a shaky whine and wiggled his hips when he felt Harry fill him up.

 

Harry pumped his hips in and out a few times before pulling out and letting out a small groan when he saw his cum seep out of Louis’s abused hole. “Fuck. That’s hot.” He said before dropping Louis’s leg and crawling up besides’ Louis, leaning down and darting his tongue out, licking up some of Louis’s cum on his stomach. “Mm, good.” He said, looking up at Louis who gasped again when Harry did that.

 

Louis let out a small giggle when Harry said that, he glanced down and smiled when all his bruises and cuts were healed. The one’s Harry left on his thighs were gone as well. He laid his head back and let out a deep breath. “Hm.. That was good.” He said, turning his head and looking at Harry, who was already looking at him. “Probably better than the first time you fucked me.” He continued.

 

Harry let out a dry laugh and shook his head, his eyes sparkling when he was looking at Louis. He laid back against the bed and pulled Louis close to him. The smaller boy wrapped his arm over Harry’s chest and cuddled into him, his bare side pressing against Harry’s side and the cum smearing against Harry’s side.  

 

They both fell asleep, curled into each other.

 

\--

 

The next day, Louis woke up to an empty bed and a note.

 

_Sorry, I had to leave. I had fun though. I’ll see you at work._

_-H._

The note had left Louis confused the whole day.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is disregardedhate :) come say hi!


End file.
